chickenlittlefandomcom-20200223-history
Spud Valley Taters
The Spud Valley Taters is a team that has played against the Mighty Acorns in the 2005 film. Their team uniform is blue and white and it has a potato with the text "TATERS" at the top. Members 'Rodriguez' Rodriguez is a brown gopher with glasses. He is first seen throwing away his baseball mitt and starts digging in the ground. Later, Rodriguez pops up from the ground with the baseball on his head as the cow and the dog are running for the baseball. The cow picks up Rodriguez and throws him to the bear. Rodriguez takes his glasses back from the bear. 'The Cow' The cow is big, fat, and yellow. He bears a resemblance to the bull who got paper on his horn thanks to Chicken Little. He is first seen throwing away his baseball glove to eat some grass. Later, the baseball hits the cow on the head, which makes him get up and run for it with the dog. He picks up Rodriguez and throws him to the bear. Then, he, the dog, and the gray rabbit leap at the ball. He gets the baseball stuck to his head. The rabbit and the dog tip him over and run with him. As Chicken Little was reaching the home plate, the cow gets launched and crash lands on top of him. 'Quotes' *It's stuck! It's stuck! 'The Dog' The dog has brown and white fur. He is first seen chasing his tail. Then, he is seen laying down on his back, looking tired, when the baseball falls down on him and hits him. He runs with the cow to the baseball. Then, he leaps at the baseball with the rabbit and the cow. He and the rabbit tip over the cow and start running with him. When they see Chicken Little reaching home plate, he and the rabbit throw the cow at Chicken Little. 'The Rabbit' The rabbit has gray fur. He is seen laughing with the stork pitcher, the cheetah, and the raccoon two times. Then, the rabbit watches with the stork pitcher and the bear as the baseball flies to the dog and hits him. Then, he is seen leaping at the baseball with the dog and the cow. He and the dog tip over the cow and start running with him. When they see Chicken Little reaching home plate, he and the dog throw the cow at Chicken Little. 'Stork Pitcher' The stork pitcher has white feathers and an orange beak and feet. He is first seen shouting, "Easy out!". He throws a baseball at Chicken Little, but Chicken Little misses and the dog catcher catches the baseball. He starts laughing with the rabbit, the cheetah, and the raccoon. The catcher throws the baseball back at the stork pitcher. He throws a curveball at Chicken Little. Chicken Little swings, but misses again. The stork pitcher starts laughing again with the rabbit, the cheetah, and the raccoon. He throws the baseball a third time at Chicken Little. Chicken Little swings and finally hits it. He watches with the rabbit and the bear as the baseball flies to the dog and hits him. 'Quotes' *Easy out! 'The Bear' The bear has brown fur. He is first seen watching with the rabbit and the stork pitcher as the baseball flies to the dog and hits him. Then, Rodriguez flies into his face and into his arms. He had ended up wearing his glasses. Rodriguez leaps up at his face and takes his glasses back from him. 'The Cheetah' The cheetah has yellow and black-spotted fur. He is seen laughing with the stork pitcher and the raccoon two times. 'The Raccoon' The raccoon has gray fur. He is first seen laughing with the stork pitcher and the cheetah two times. He is seen when Chicken Little runs on the plate that he is next to. Category:Characters